


To Paint

by Capucine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Body Paint, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Photography, Pointless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is a body artist, specializing in body paint. She's also a photographer.</p><p>And she has two very good looking friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to help calm my nerves before a big work day. DX

“I’m not an angel,” came the insistence, as Tim looked over his shoulder at Steph.

She laughed a little, saying, “Trust me, you might not technically be, but you’re the purest cinnamon roll I know. Just stay still.”

He let out a small huff and continued lying on his stomach. “Okay, so if I’m the angel--”

“Yeah?”

“Why in Hell’s name is Cass the devil?” Tim turned on his side slightly, a movement that earned him a swat on the ass and the demand to stay still.

Cass grinned over at him, similarly shirtless and lying on her stomach. The studio floor would have been cold had it not been for the mats Steph put down, and Tim was grateful for that much.

“Well, she liked the design I laid out better. Plus, have you seen her mischievous look? Perfect. Cutest devil ever.”

“Wait, she got to see the design first? Steph!”

Cass giggled.

He could almost hear Steph rolling her eyes. “You really think I’d give you a real embarrassing design, Tim? Come on, a little trust.”

He had to concede that. 

The body paint took about four hours for the both of them. Not extraordinarily long, in Tim’s opinion.

And the design was indeed amazing. His body was flecked with gold, white, silver, in a form that did indeed make him look angelic.

And Cass looked not really evil or horrible, but certainly that undercurrent of devilish behavior, especially when she smirked at the camera. Red and black and dark silver definitely suited her. 

Steph was an amazing body artist—and her shots backed it up.

Tim had probably never looked so good in his life.


End file.
